


Until The Very End

by yourklaineisshowing



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourklaineisshowing/pseuds/yourklaineisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, I found a lump. Just like mommy's".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Very End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that ages ago. It was supposed to be a full fic, but I abandoned it and found it today while I was working on a WIP.
> 
> Warnings: mention of cancer, mention of death.

Kurt Hummel lost his mother ten years ago. He was seven years old when they visited the hospital for the last time. He already knew the way to her room by heart, already decorated it with drawings he made at school. He knew he had to get to room number 101, a single, to meet her.

The nurses all loved him. He was the hospital’s baby, always getting hugs and kisses, always getting sweets next to his lacking-salt lunch, he sometimes had with mummy in the hospital. He knew he could not get into the room without a mask, because mummy’s body was weak and she could catch a cold easily. Or worse than that.

If someone had asked him, little Kurt Hummel would be able to tell him, that if one did not have hair, and if one was constantly ill and tired, one probably had cancer, just like his mummy.

When Kurt celebrated his seventh birthday, a first one without Mrs Hummel’s’ cake, his father told him that he scheduled them both a test at the doctor’s office. And that they were going to have to get checked every six months. Because as much as that was unpleasant, cancer is worse, and that disease would not get them twice. If anyone caught cancer, it would be discovered on time, he would be saved, he would stay alive.

When Kurt turned sixteen, life started to get happier. With his father finding a new woman and getting married, Kurt got a new family, a new step-mother and step-brother to live with. And as much as it was hard to get used to it, he loved it. And just before turning seventeen, just after he moved to that private school because everything was wrong, he got himself his first and probably last boy-friend. Kurt loved Blaine Anderson, and they were going to be together for-ever.

^.^

Kurt woke up at his first Anniversary with Blaine, at five o’clock in the morning. His neck felt stiff and running a hand through it, he found a disturbing lump. Panicking, he ran to the master bed-room, and knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?” a female voice answered.

“It’s me, Carole,” he told her, whispering as loud as he could, “I need dad.”

He heard her whispering his father’s name, and then footsteps. Suddenly the door opened and his father was standing in front of him, still half asleep.

“What’s wrong Kiddo?”

“Daddy…”

And that was the moment Burt Hummel’s eyes shot wide open. Kurt never called him daddy, not even in his early years. And he was calling him that only when everything was wrong, when he felt like going to sleep and waking up a month later.

But Kurt never finished his sentence. Tears started coming down is face as he nuzzled closer to his father.

“Daddy,” he tried again, “I found a lump. Just like mummy’s.”

Kurt grabbed his father’s hand and brushed it through his neck. Burt felt like shouting, like he could kill someone with his anger. This can’t be happening.

“And what if..?”

“No kiddo,” he tried to reason. “Don’t even think about it. I’ll call the doctor, and we will go to visit him later today. You need to remember that even if it’s bad, you got checked four months ago, and that means you’ll be ok.”

But it was not that easy at all. It took Kurt an hour to relax, and by the time the clock showed six, he jumped from his place on the couch.

“Can I ask Blaine to come with us dad?” he asked his cell phone already in hand. He knew Blaine would be the only one that could hold him through the meeting, to squeeze his hand before the doctor tells them what’s wrong, to not panic.

“Sure,” Burt said without hesitating, and the half smile that spread across his son’s face said it all.

^.^

At eight o’clock Kurt was already fully dressed. He was lying on his bed, Blaine lying right behind him, his right hand holding him tight, and his left hand resting on his thigh.

“Baby it’s going to be okay,” he said in a soothing voice.

“And what if not..? What if I have cancer? What if everything falls apart?”

“Then I’ll be right here with you,” Blaine said, his hand now moving slightly across Kurt’s thigh, “and so will you father, and step mother and brother. You will be alright, because even if it is cancer, they caught it on time. And I will come to be with you.”

Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. “I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too,” Kurt breathed out, “but I am just really, really afraid.”

“I know,” he heard Blaine saying, “me too. But it will be alright. I know it will.”


End file.
